


liplock

by sunshinesakae



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48, Tofu Pro Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesakae/pseuds/sunshinesakae
Summary: The sight of Suda's lips make Yuria go weak in the knees, and obviously Yuria has to find some way to fix this. Or, Yuria makes stupid decisions without thinking about the consequences.





	liplock

**Author's Note:**

> it's two years late but you seriously can't have dasu kiss yuria after kicking her ass and expect me to not ship it

Akari looks up at the sound of approaching footsteps to see Yuria, still dressed up in her wrestling gear. “What are you doing here?” she asks, probably not in the kindest tone. Although her loss against the younger girl hadn’t been the end of the world and had actually resulted in her fans’ deepening affection for her, Akari had always been a sore loser and it didn’t help that Yuria had stuck electrical tape over her mouth during the match.

“You know, after I lost to you during our first match, you kissed me,” Yuria replies. Akari turns to face the other girl completely, head tilting in confusion at how this is related to anything. “I haven’t been able to look at you—or more specifically, your lips, I guess— since then.”

“Is that why you taped my mouth during our match?” Akari asks, crossing her arms. Yuria nods. “You’re lucky the ref allowed that. If he hadn’t, I would’ve kicked your ass,” Akari scoffs.

“Yeah,” Yuria concedes easily with a shrug. “It was a quick fix. It may have worked in the match, but I’d be stupid to think it would last forever. And that’s why I came up with a better solution, a more permanent solution.” Yuria steps forward, and Akari immediately steps back out of reflex.

“W-what are you doing?” Akari wants to demand, but her voice rasps out barely above a whisper. Yuria doesn’t answer and instead just takes another step forward. Akari continues to back away until her back hits the lockers. Yuria’s hand lands to the side of Akari’s head, hitting the metal surface of the lockers with an unceremonious clang.

“My only solution is to conquer my fear,” Yuria says. Akari can’t look away, can’t say anything. The only thing she can do is stare, hands trembling at her side. “And if my fear is your lips, then that’s what I have to conquer, right?” But before Akari can give a response, Yuria leans in and presses their lips together in a gentle kiss that ends as soon as quickly as it started. “Thanks for your cooperation,” Yuria says with a smirk before she backs away and exits the locker room, leaving a shocked Akari in her wake. Akari slides down to the cold floor, knees too weak to support her own weight, and covers her lips with a trembling hand. She stares at the locker room door, willing for Yuria to come back, but she never does.

.

Yuria listlessly walks out of the school building, glad that class is finally over. Usually she would skip, but Nao-chan had been on her ass about attending school and graduating on time and all that other goody two-shoes bullshit. But Nao-chan had also been Yuria’s first friend in a long time, so Yuria listens to her, even if she feels like free-falling out the window every time math class is about to start. She groans when she realizes that it’s only Monday, too. Yuria comes to an abrupt stop when she notices the murmuring crowd by the school gates.

“What’s going on?” she asks a nearby student.

“It’s Octopus Suda!” the guy replies, obviously starstruck. “She’s here!” is all Yuria can get out of him before he starts squealing and Yuria shoves him into a nearby bush in disgust. But still, Yuria’s curiosity can’t help but be piqued by this new development. Why _is_ she here anyways? And with that, Yuria starts pushing and elbowing her way to the front of the crowd, stumbling a bit as she finally breaks through only to come face to face with a sulking Suda Akari glaring at her.

“What are you doing here?” Yuria asks, straightening up and brushing imaginary dirt from her (not-up-to-dress-code) jacket as she regains her composure.

“You!” Akari calls out, pointing a finger straight at Yuria’s.

“What about me?” Yuria replies, leaning back into a casual stance, hands in her jacket pockets. But still, her muscles tense up in anticipation at the fight that’s potentially brewing. Apparently, she’s not the only one that’s picked up on the animosity as the crowd of students surrounding them starts to whisper conspiratorially amongst themselves. Yuria sees a student run off to get a teacher.

Akari straightens up and turns to fully face Yuria, and Yuria shuffles into a more obvious fighting stance but then— “You stole my first kiss!” And the whole crowd gasps in shock, including the teacher who was in the process of making his way through the crowd to break up what he thought was a fight.

Yuria raises an eyebrow. “So what?”

“What do you mean ‘so what’?! That was my first kiss! Do you know how important that was to me?” Akari whines, stomping closer to grab a hold of Yuria’s collar. If it had been anyone else who grabbed Yuria’s collar, it would’ve resulted in a punch to the face, but it was Akari, and maybe, just maybe, Yuria thinks she looks a little bit cute all worked up like this. “Take responsibility!”

“Wha—”

“Go out on a date with me!” Akari continues, hand still gripping the collar of Yuria’s shirt, and panting in exertion after all of the yelling. And suddenly, all of the whispering stops. Everything is dead silent as everyone waits in anticipation.

“Absolutely not,” Yuria scoffs, brushing Akari’s hands off of her collar and walking away. The crowd parts for her like the Red Sea did for Moses, too shocked to do anything but silently stare at her. Akari chases after her, following the shorter girl down the street.

“Why not?” Akari complains. “Is it because—” she starts and suddenly trails off, shyly looking down at her feet. Yuria stops walking and looks back at the older girl, a single eyebrow raised in concern (but only very slightly, okay). “Is it because I’m not pretty?”

“Don’t be so self-centered,” Yuria snorts, beginning to walk again. “I’m not interested in dating anyone at the moment.” And that was the end of that.

Or at least, that’s what Yuria thought.

.

Yuria sighs in relief as she walks out of school on Tuesday. Two days down, three more to go, she thinks to herself as she stretches her arms upward.

“Go out with me!” a loud voice abruptly calls out to her, making Yuria instinctively fall into a fighting stance. Her arms fall back to her side and her body relaxes again once she realizes that it’s just Akari.

“You again?” Yuria asks as she shoves her hands back into her pocket and continues her walk to the wrestling gym.

“Yeah, so just accept my request already!” Akari cheerfully exclaims as she walks beside Yuria.

Yuria suddenly stops and turns to face Akari, who almost stumbles at the sudden movement. “Look,” Yuria vehemently starts, obviously irritated, after Akari has regained her balance. “My answer was, is, and will always be ‘I’m not interested.’ So leave me alone,” is all she says before she walks away again, leaving Akari on the sidewalk, staring at her back.

.

It’s Wednesday, and this time, Yuria spots Akari before Akari manages to spot her.

“Again?” Yuria sighs as she approaches Akari, who was leaning against the school fence. “Don’t you ever have school?”

“Special celebrity athlete privileges,” Akari cheerfully explains. “So? Are you going to accept my request now?”

Yuria scoffs. “No way in hell.” But it has less bite than yesterday’s reply, and even less bite than the reply from the day before yesterday. So Akari takes it as a good sign, and continues to follow Yuria as she walks to Kinshicho Dojo. Yuria stays silent the entire time, but from the quirk of her lips that happen every time Akari tells a particularly funny story, it was obvious she was listening. Yuria still doesn’t look back at Akari before she enters the dojo, but still, Akari can’t help but feel a bit victorious at the moment.

.

“Hey Kizaki! Your lover is here! Ooooh!” A classmate teasingly calls out as Yuria and Rena passes him in the hallway on their way out of school.   
  
“Shut up!” Yuria yells back, but the boy manages to scramble away before she can grab him. “You shut up too,” she says to Rena, a more irritated scowl than usual etched onto her face.

“I didn’t even say anything,” the model retorts back indignantly.

“You’re smirking,” is all Yuria says. And Rena’s smirk grows even bigger. They stay silent while grabbing books from their lockers but then—

“I’m just surprised you didn’t beat her up yet,” Rena breezily mentions in passing as she stuffs her trigonometry textbook into her bag.

“You know I don’t do that outside of the ring anymore,” Yuria responds. But then suddenly twists a boy’s arm behind his back and slams him against the lockers when he tries to lift up Rena’s skirt. “You try that again and I’ll rip this fucking arm off,” she growls twisting his arm even more for emphasis before shoving him onto the ground. Then she looks up to see Rena’s smug face. “Shut up,” Yuria says once more. They start walking again.

“I didn’t say anything,” Rena repeats, arms up in the air in surrender.

“It’s different,” Yuria continues. “That was harassment.”

“And this isn’t?” Rena retorts. “A girl finds out which school you go to, doggedly follows you and repeatedly asks you out even after you say ‘no’ multiple times. Sounds like harassment to me.” Yuria stops walking and glares at the taller girl. “Oh wait, it’s only harassment if you don’t like it.” Rena finally turns to Yuria. “Right?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” Yuria growls.

Rena’s smirk only widens in reply. “Stop being such a wuss and go on a date with her already,” is all she says before she continues walking again.

.

“Kizaki-san!” Akari calls out, waving to Yuria once she sees her in the distance. “Go out with me today!”

Yuria groans and Rena smugly smiles at her. “I have to head to a photoshoot right now so I’ll be late to practice today. Tell Coach for me?” Rena requests and waits for Yuria’s nod of response before heading off to a car waiting for her on the curb. “Oh yeah! And one more thing—stop being a coward!” Rena calls out and immediately ducks into the car, effectively dodging the notebook that Yuria had thrown at her in annoyance.

“So?” Akari asks, looking at Yuria expectantly. “What do you say? Date? Today?”

“Don’t you ever get tired of asking me out?” Yuria asks instead.

“Nope!” Akari replies cheerfully, following Yuria as the younger girl started walk to the dojo. “Why? Are _you_ tired? Because if you are, you should just accept my request!”

And Yuria groans in exasperation. But still, she doesn’t do anything as Akari continues to follow her, talking her ear off about everything under the sun.

(And she also doesn’t do anything when Rena arrives later on, with that stupid smirk still on her face as she directly looks at Yuria and mouths the word “coward”.)

.

“Yuria-chan!” Yuria cracks open an bleary eye to see Nao’s guileless face and sighs before propping her head onto a hand.

“What’s up?” she mumbles out, voice husky with sleep. She had been trying to catch up on her sleep during lunch break after spending all night bingeing on a manga series (not that anyone will ever know, least of all Rena). In her defense, it was a really good manga.

“Renacchi told me that Suda-san is still trying to ask you out?”

“Oh god, you have something to say about that too, don’t you?” Yuria groans, plopping her face back onto her desk. Nao bites her lip, an apprehensive look on her face. “Well?” Yuria sighs, knowing that she’s going to end up hearing it one way or another. “Out with it.”

“Well, I think you should accept her request,” Nao starts off slowly.

“What?”

“You know how you used to get weak from seeing Suda-san’s lips after you lost to her during your first match?” Yuria nods, signaling for Nao to continue. “Well, what if it wasn’t from the trauma?”

“Then what could it be from?” Yuria responds, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She thought it had been pretty clear cut. Suda had been the first person Yuria had ever lost against, and her lips had always reminded Yuria of that traumatic experience, of when Suda had kissed her on the cheek and seared the shame of the loss onto her skin. Yuria kissing her back had only been her getting even, nothing more.

“Maybe it’s because you like her?” Nao squeaked out, shrinking back when Yuria had burst out of her seat.

“What?!”

“Calm down!” Nao hissed out, pushing Yuria back into her seat. “Everyone’s staring.”

“What do you mean I like her?” Yuria scowls, but looking slightly less belligerent.

“Have you ever thought that maybe you were so obsessed over researching her because you admired her?” Nao suggests.

“What? Of course I wasn’t,” Yuria scowls. “I put in all of that work because I wanted to beat her.”

“Those two don’t have to be mutually exclusive,” Nao says. Yuria looks up at her. “Look,” Nao sighs. “All I’m saying is that maybe you should consider her feelings and yours as well.”

“What happens if I go out with her and it turns out I don’t have feelings for her,” Yuria grumbles, looking out the window and stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets.

Nao’s eyes widen in surprise before they soften. “Then just tell her the truth. It might hurt her feelings at first but in the end, honesty’s the best policy, right?” Nao advises. “But the fact that you’re even considering her feelings in the first place should be enough to tell you that she’s already different from almost everybody else, isn’t it?”

Yuria scoffs, but Nao smiles to herself when she notices the light blush on her cheeks.

.

Yuria looks around when she reaches the school gates and doesn’t hear an obnoxious voice asking her for a date. She immediately spots the other girl leaning against the other side of the wall of the school and walks up to her. Akari looks up when she hears footsteps approach, and hastily wipes at her face before putting on a bright smile. “Kizaki-san! How are you?”

Yuria doesn’t reply, glancing over Akari’s face. There’s red rimmed around her eyes and obvious tear tracks that Akari hadn’t managed to fully wipe away before Yuria had approached. “Have you been crying?” Yuria asks instead.

“W-what? Of course not!” Akari stutters. “It’s just spring allergies.”

“It’s fall,” Yuria deadpans, but before Akari can come up with another excuse, she sighs. “Let’s go,” she says, walking ahead.

“Go?” Akari asks. “Go where?” Yuria doesn’t reply, but Akari follows her anyways, running up to her and instinctively grabbing her hand. It takes a couple of seconds, but Akari gasps when it finally registers what she did. She tries to yank her hand back, but realizes that she can’t as Yuria tightens her hold on Akari’s hand.

Akari looks to Yuria, but Yuria pointedly doesn’t look in her direction, instead asking “Have you ever been to an arcade?”

“Arcade?” Akari repeats, head tilting in contemplation. “No, I was always too busy with extracurriculars.”

“Well then, you better be prepared to get your ass handed to you at DDR,” Yuria grins, and even though Akari has no idea what DDR is, she can’t help but grin back, feeling better already.

.

Akari ends up getting her ass handed to her at DDR. “Why is this so difficult,” she grunts to herself in frustration as she stomps on the lit platform, always missing the step by half a beat. Akari looks over and sees Yuria basically prancing all over the platform with practiced ease as she laughs at Akari’s struggle. Akari should be offended but—it’s the first time she has ever heard Yuria laugh, has ever seen Yuria with an expression other than that scowl she always has on her face, and Akari can’t help but feel a little lighter.

.

“It takes a bit of practice to get good at it,” Yuria appeases after Akari throws in the towel and asks for them to try another arcade game beside Dance Dance Revolution. “I was also pretty bad at it back when they took me here for the first time.”

“They?” Akari wonders.

“Nao and the others,” Yuria answers. Akari vaguely remembers Furuhata Sax’s first name being Nao, and deduces that Yuria’s probably referring to her wrestling teammates. “They were my first friends,” Yuria admits after a beat of silence and AKari looks up in surprise at the confession. “I think that was the first time in a while that I really had fun.”

Akari stares at Yuria, stares at the way she fidgets with the coin slot of the next arcade machine they’ve arrived at, the way the neon lights highlight the faint blush on her tan cheeks. “Did you bring me here to make me feel better?” Akari can’t help but question.

Yuria looks over at her and tilts her head. “It depends,” she eventually says. “Is it working?”

Akari grins back at her and presses start on the car race arcade game they’re sitting in. “Yeah.”

.

Akari stops shooting the zombies on the screen of the arcade game that they’re playing at now. “It was something stupid,” she confesses over the tinny sound of zombies groaning and bullets being shot.

Yuria looks over at her, but continues to play. “Yeah, well, it’s a good thing I’m a stupid person then,” she quips and despite the seriousness Akari had previously held in her tone, she can’t help but burst out in laughter at Yuria’s remark.

“I asked Coach when he’s going to move me to higher tier matches and—” Akari trails off, remembering the way he had cruelly laughed in her face.

Yuria spares a moment to look at her before turning her attention back to the game. “You know, before I started wrestling, I’ve never lost a fight before. But then you came along,” Yuria eventually voices. Akari looks up at her. “And after I lost, I wanted to beat you so badly. I spent months watching your matches—only yours— and training, and even then, I still almost lost.” The game on the screen had ended. They had somehow managed to set a high score, but in that moment, Akari doesn’t care. She continues to look at Yuria with wide eyes. Yuria places the toy gun back in its slot in the machine and stares down at her hand still gripping the handle. “What I’m trying to say is—you’re amazing, Akari,” Yuria says, finally turning to meet the other girl’s eyes. “So don’t let that creep in a toupe or anyone else tell you differently, okay?” A blanket of silence engulfs them for a moment that feels too long, and Yuria stuffs her hands into her jacket pockets, awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot as Akari continues to stare at her. “Are you good now?” Yuria eventually says, looking away and fixing her bangs into place. A nervous habit, it seems.

Akari breaks out of her reverie with a jolt and immediately grins back. “Yeah!”

Yuria holds back a sigh of relief when she observes that it’s a genuine smile, and not anything like the false one Akari had tried to paste on her face back when they had met earlier today after school. “Good. Come on, we still have the crane game left to play before my mom kills me for being late to dinner.”

Akari’s grin only widens, and she latches onto Yuria’s arm in response. “Okay!”

Yuria looks back at her in shock at the sudden move before her eyes soften and she leads them over to the crane machine. “Let’s go.”

.

“Kizaki-san,” Akari calls out, swinging the pokemon plush they had won at the crane game between them as they walked to the train station together. Even though they were heading in opposite directions on the same route, Akari admits that she feels happy that they still have this bit of time to themselves before they have to part.

“What?”

“Was this a date?” Akari manages to eventually get out.

Yuria snorts. “As if.” And even though Akari had told herself to not expect anything as the days continue to pass by and Yuria kept on rejecting her, she still can’t help but feel a bit hurt. She tells herself it’s okay, it’s just like any other time Yuria had turned her down. But unlike all the other times she had watched as Yuria walked away without even giving her another glimpse, this wasn’t just a prickle that she can just brush off and tell herself there’s always tomorrow. This time, it’s a hurt that ached deep inside her, hollowing out her chest, and Akari bites her lip to keep herself from being too obvious.

“Oh.” Akar’s steps slow down to a stop. Yuria continues to walk ahead, and she can only helplessly watch her back—just like every other time. She had thought they had gotten closer after this, that Yuria cares for her. And maybe she does care for her, but maybe it’s not in the way that Akari wants her to. Maybe no one would care for Akari in the way she wants them t—

  
“I’d never take someone to that janky arcade as a first date.” Akari jolts out of her reverie at Yuria’s sudden comment. That certainly wasn’t what she expected Yuria to say next. “7PM, Saturday. I’ll pick you up at Ueno Station.” Akari slowly looks up from her shoes to face Yuria, who’s once again fixing her bangs. “Wear something cute, okay?”

“Wait,” Akari starts as realization dawns upon her. “Are you asking me out?”

“Yeah,” Yuria grumbles out. “So don’t make me repeat it.”

“Kizaki-san!” Akari exclaims as she tackles Yuria into a hug that has the other girl stumbling into the pillar of the train platform.

“Ugh, stop! Stop it! Let go!” Yuria complains as she tries to pry Akari’s arms from around her waist. “Look, your train’s arriving right now, so let go before you miss it!”

And Akari looks up and lets out a small exclamation as she realizes that her train really was pulling up into the platform. She lets go of Yuria and immediately starts running to the edge of the platform before suddenly freezing up and running back to Yuria.

“What?” Yuria asks as Akari comes to a stop right in front of her. “Did you forget someth—” Yuria blinks as she registers the sensation of Akari’s lips softly pressed against hers, of Akari’s hands settling on her waist. It’s barely a second before Akari pulls back, but in the deepest depths of her heart, Yuria can’t help but wish it had lasted longer.

Akari bashfully laughs as their lips part, her breath hitting Yuria’s lips. “Sorry, I just really wanted to do that.” Yuria blankly stares back in response, mouth agape. “See you Saturday,” she breathes out, hands slipping off of Yuria’s waist before she runs back to the train. Yuria touches her lips with her fingers, and as Akari’s train pulls out of the station, her legs give out. Looks like Akari’s lips still make her weak. 


End file.
